Slipped Away
by Magnasium Dynamite
Summary: Why did you leave now?


Okay. It said somewhere in Facebook or Twitter that someone comfirmed a FEMALE will die in this season. It also says that Holly J. will become very Ill. So I made this, about Fiona's friendship with Holly J./ Fiona's drinking/ bit of Eclare and Fadam.

* * *

"I'm sorry... She's gone. Holly Jeanette Sin Claire is gone." The doctor told Sav, I shook my head abruptly. Adam squeezed my hand, tears welded up in my eyes.

"Holly J. can't be dead!" I yelled in the almost empty hospital hallway. Eli held Clare as she started to sob into his shoulder. "She said it was just a minor illness! Nothing else! She said... she was fine..."

"It was more than that... her "slight pain" was a kind of virus. She thought it was nothing, that thought killed her. It spread till it came to her heart. Holly Jeanette is now pronounced dead. I'm very sorry."

Choked sobs escaped my throat, Adam held onto my waist. Sav breathing hitched faster, his eyes were welting up too. Eli gripped harder onto Clare, kissing her forehead. He whispered that he loved her into her ears.

I grasped onto Sav's forearm and balled onto his sleeve.

* * *

"_Fiona... I might be a little sick. I haven't been feeling that good." She croaked into the phone. I sighed, she might ruin my plans. _

"_Holly J.! Please, I finally get to go to a normal Degrassi dance and my best friend won't be there!" I talked back to her, flipping the eggs over so they wouldn't burn. A sigh escaped from her lips, then a cough erupted._

"_Fine. I'll get my dress ready for you. Bye, Fi Fi." She hung up before I could say my good bye. I lied the phone on the counter, flipping the bacon now.

* * *

_

"At this time students and faculty, you may come to the assembly for the memorial for Holly J. Sin Claire." I jumped out of my seat and went straight for the assembly. Tears welt up into my eyes as I sat next to Adam, Clare was lying her head onto Eli's shoulder. He played with her hair to get it out of her eye sight.

Finally, everyone was in the multipurpose room. The screen showed a baby picture of Holly J., dimples in her little cheeks. They played a song called 'Slipped Away'. I bursted into tears, I felt my heart race.

_This is happening... She's actulley gone... forever.

* * *

_

A clip of her popped up onto the screen of her at 4-years-old.

.

"_Honey, look at the camera!" Her mother yelled from behind the camera. Holly J. looked up from playing with barbie dolls, one with long blonde hair and a frilly pink sun dress and the other with black short hair cut by scissors with a mini sliver lined dressed._

"_Mommy! Look barbie got her hair cut!" She giggled, the scissors still in her hands._

"_Hunny? Why is part of your hair shorter?" Holly J.'s hair was short on the left side while the right side was longer. _

"_Because! I'm a barber! Heather said it was pretty!" Heather looked up from the computer and started a laughing fit at her sister._

_.  
_

More pictures of Holly J. went up. Baby photo's to now. Then another clip played on screen... one of us.

.

"_I'm fine Fiona- Sav, why do you have a camera?" Holly J. asked, furrowing her eyebrows together._

"_Girls gone wild! Free t-shirts!" I started to laugh, tears filled my eyes. Laughing harder each time._

"_Dammit Sav! You killed her!" The clip ended._

_.  
_

My heart felt heavier. The lights went on, showing everyone in tears. Principal Simpson came onto stage.

"Anyone want to say anything." I raised my hand, walking up onto stage. All eyes on me, my make-up smeared. Hair was a mess, but Holly J. is gone.

"I loved her. She helped me every time... even if I didn't want it. With drinking... being abused by an ex... She was there. She was dating my brother, I hated her then. Always got my brother to be with her not me. Then after awhile... we did it. We were best friends... then... now. She's gone. Why? I-I-I can't take it. I can't bring you back. I love you so much..." I stumbled off the stage and found myself crying against the back wall.

"I was never..." I turned to see Sav's little sister Ali. "Friends with Holly J. really. We were enemies... Then she dated my brother and helped me make decisions about a brake up that I thought ruined my life... but helped me. I never said thank you... I wish I could now." She walked off stage to talk to Drew and Bianca. They were talking... soon hugging.

Another person was on stage.

"Hi.. I'm Jenna." Her voice cracked into the microphone. "I tried to steal something from her. A boyfriend... Then they broke up. I got my boyfriend back, only to have made a bigger mess. I helped her get him back to make their relationship better than ever. Holly J. Sin Claire, you will be missed."

I cried harder... _why now?_ I ran to my locker, entering the three digit code. It swung open, music played in the background. Clare was singing for Holly J.

"_Cut my skin_

_and I bleed_

_just like anybody._

_And I want,_

_and I need_

_just like anybody._

_Sometimes,_

_I cry _

_but doesn't_

_everybody._

_I have secrets._

_I have scars deep!_

_Does anybody?_

_I have fear no one hears..._

_Don't tell anybody." _Sav played the base, I knew his playings when I heard it. It was perfect... I watched how the bottle of booze laughed and snickered at me. Watching my every move. Holly J... why did you leave now... I needed you.

"_Sometimes_

_I lie_

_but doesn't_

_everybody?_

_Sometimes..._

_doesn't everybody_

_I now that sometimes,_

_I end up running wild!_

_Feel just like a little child to tell me,_

_Doesn't everybody?_

_.  
_

I stared at the bottle once more. I slowly closed my locker, "I miss you." I whispered.

.

"_Sometimes..._

_Doesn't everybody?_

_Sometimes..._

_doesn't everybody?_

_Sometimes..._

_Well I stumble and I fall,_

_just like everybody!_

_Try to walk before I crawl,_

_wish I could fly but doesn't everybody._

_Sometimes doesn't everybody?_

_I know that sometimes,_

_I end up running wild._

_Feel just like a little child to tell me doesn't everybody._

_Sometimes.._

_Doesn't everybody? _

_Sometimes doesn't everybody?_

_Sometimes._

_Sometimes." _The song ended. I looked into the room, everyone was in tears.

.

"Forever... I will miss you." I fell to my knees, tears poured out. Adam's hands touched my back, his eyes met mine. "Never leave me." He pulled me into a kiss.

"Never." He assured me.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this. If Holly J. died, I would be sad because she finally got a bit nicer than she used to be.**

**Review's for my crippled heart? Another chapter if you guys ask for it. I might leave it like this unless you guys say more. :)**


End file.
